naked and oblivious
by hannahlet
Summary: she's all he's ever had, and he's all she'd never want. my first ff9, approaching the topic of garnet and steiner, but no shippy. songfic vignette, 3 libras, apc. yayness.


DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns Garnet and Steiner. Yes, this is a little OOC. I just wanted to play with my favourite characters a little.  
  
A Perfect Circle owns 3 Libras. Very good song.  
  
  
  
-=- naked and oblivious -=-  
  
  
  
  
threw you the obvious   
  
Every day of your life, you see me. Every day, I am by your side. Your protector, your knight, dare I say your friend? Hardly can I consider you a child any more... you are the queen. You wait so ridiculously for that... thief, that vagabond... can't you see he cares only for himself?  
  
and you flew with it on your back   
  
You must know how I care for you. How I risked everything I am, the title I spent years achieving, to follow you. Take care of you. You needed it. I don't think you do any more, but still, here I am.  
  
a name in your recollection  
  
In years to come, will you remember me? Or will I just be the man who guards your quarters... is that all I am? I want to be yours. I want to see you for who you are. I want you to let me see you. I just want to be what you've never had.  
  
thrown down among a million same.  
  
So many people pass in and out of your life on just a daily basis, but I have always been here, love... and here I will remain, guarding you always. Remembering the way that you fell into my arms when you thought he'd never come back, remembering the way that you would cry, telling me how all you wanted was to be loved, and remembering how I would stroke your hair, trying not to imagine what would happen if I... if I.... god.  
  
difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed  
  
I'm not supposed to be emotional. Always stoic, caring simply for your welfare. I can't do that... not now, when your welfare directly conflicts with my heart.  
  
and passed over  
  
So it meant nothing to you. Every night, I promised you that I loved you, that I would always stay and care for you. You knew. You knew exactly what I meant. And you said "I love you too", but you never meant it the way I did. Never. And I knew that... obviously. But maybe I just needed to hear it. Maybe I needed to feel... maybe I needed a dream.   
  
when i've looked right through   
  
I know you, my queen, better perhaps than I know myself. After all, I've known you since your childhood. I know what you like, what you don't like... and I know how you behave. What you want. Your inner schematics.  
  
to see you naked and oblivious   
  
I see you when your mind sleeps and you don't want to be smart... when you're graceless and careless and falling-all-over-yourself beautiful. That's the side of you that he will never know. The side you'd never let him see. Maybe that's why I hoped that you loved me. I could see you for who you are. But you don't see me.  
  
and you don't see me, but i threw you the obvious  
  
I told you every day. Every single day I forsook all that was myself to say "I love you", to go above and beyond my call of duty to fulfill my obligation to self. Can you really be so blind, love, not to see me standing here, when you clutch my fragile heart in your hands?  
  
just to see if there's more behind the eyes   
  
So, I just wanted to know if you loved me too, maybe... but you didn't.   
  
of a fallen angel  
  
And if I could take away your pain, I would  
  
the eyes of a tragedy.  
  
Even if it wouldn't make you love me... still I would  
  
here i am expecting just a little bit  
  
So you plead me with those innocent eyes, and I can't do anything.  
  
too much from the wounded.  
  
Watch you, and smile, and nod  
  
but i see through it all   
  
And know he could never make you happy like I could  
  
and see you.  
  
And let you go... because it's the right thing to do.  
  
so i threw you the obvious   
  
I mouthed my last "I love you"  
  
to see what occurs behind the eyes of a fallen angel,   
  
And for the first time, you looked at me with understanding of what I meant.  
  
eyes of a tragedy.  
  
You smiled at me, sicksweet and sad, and barely noticible, you shook your head, as your beautiful lips mouthed-  
  
oh well. apparently nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
you don't see me.   
you don't see me at all. 


End file.
